ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Booska
is a kaiju that first appeared in Kaiju Booska. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 1.8 m *Weight: 120 kg *Origin: Tokyo, Tokyo (Tiga Universe) History Kaiju Booska Booska began life as a pet iguana to a Japanese kid named Daisuke Tonda who liked to play mad scientist. He made some kind of food called Kuropara and fed it to the Iguana. This resulted in the reptile growing into a man-sized friendly Kaiju named Booska. Booska and Daisuke would go off on adventures and fight off the monster of the week. The show was incredibly popular for the time, but was off the air in 1967, where, at the end of the series, both Booska and Chamergon went into space in a rocket ship. The show was later revived in 1999 as “Booska! Booska!”. Chibira-Kun Booska, while himself, does not appear in the series, Goruba had a wife named Oxley that passed away before the show. Her photo, however, was always hanging in Goruba's house, and usually interacted with the cast in silent gestures with subtitles. Booska! Booska! After almost fourty years, the series was revived and Booska once again, with a similar origin story. However, he didn't face as many other monsters as he did in his series and lost his good friend, Chamegon. Anime Chan Booska, along with Pigmon and Kanegon appeared multiple times in Anime Chan. Ultraman Dyna: The Return of Hanejiro Booska and Kamosuke had made a cameo appearance in the special where they worked as a waiter at a restaurant, serving ramen for the trio of human-disguised Alien Mijir before they get away after their human disguises wear off, much to everyone's confusion. He also witnessed Ultraman Dyna's battle with Arwon, later against Wanzetto. Trivia *Booska is often paired up with Ultra monsters Kanegon and Pigmon, due to them being the most child friendly of the group. *Booska's suit actor also took the role of Kanegon in Ultra Q. *Booska made numerous appearances in Tsuburaya Production Commercials and even Ultraman Stage Shows. He even led Ultraman Zearth, Ultraman Nice, Gomora, Pigmon and other heroes in a New Years celebration, where they all danced to, of course, Booska New Year. *Booska is well known for his love of Ramen. *After the 1999 series, Booska! Booska! aired, Booska appeared in a TV special where he flew back to Earth and met his friends from the original 1966 series and found out what they were up to after almost 40 years. *Booska 'runs and maintains' his own Youtube Channel. *In some stage shows, Booska has been shown to be friends with the original version of Ultraman Belial. *Booska was a part of the Tsuburaya Soccer Team and scored the winning goal. *Though appeared in Ultraman Dyna special, but he wasn't able to do anything to save an imprisoned Dyna despite being counted as one of the strongest kaiju. *Kiyotaka Taguchi who holding the Booska plush doll during in Ultraman Orb New PV & Director's special comment. Powers and Abilities Booska has way to many powers to list. In fact, he may be the strongest Tsuburaya monster to date, mainly due to his limitless powers. When he isn't using his Buu power, he can summon objects, morph objects into something else and even build items. *Flight: Booska can fly through the air and even space at high speeds. *'Buu' Power: When in a real pinch or angry, Booska chants his signature 'KA.KA...KA!' and the golden object on his head whitles like a train and releases steam. This is his mysterious 'Buu' Power, enabling him to do anything from sending people flying to summoning weapons. Gallery Bartender Booska.jpg|Booska the Bartender Booska 2.jpg|Booska Plush from Banpresto Soccer team.jpg|Booska with the soccer team. Booska.jpg|Booska, or a female of his species, as Goruba's wife in the series Chibira-kun. o0424059111790168494.jpg|Booska with Female Booska o0480064011790580527.jpg Booska.png|Booska as he appears in the stage show. Toy Release Information 5499153652_7230240124_m.jpg|Bandai Booska from Bandai Japan TOKUSATSU_REVOLTECH3_BUSKA1_MAY2010.jpg|Revoltech Booska from Kaiyodo Japan External Links *Booska's official Youtube Channel Category:Non-Ultra Kaiju Category:Booska Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Heroes Category:Chibira-Kun Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Dyna Kaiju Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Chibira-Kun Category:Ultraman Dyna